The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for testing modules using wafer probe test equipment.
In accordance with the present invention, a module is a self-contained integrated circuit device. In order to test the components within such a self-contained integrated circuit device, commonly referred to as a module, unit testing is performed by which the module in association with individual units of source code, sets of one or more computer program modules together with associated control data, usage procedures, and/or operating procedures, are tested to determine whether the module operates properly. Current module test systems utilize a separate module board with one or more module test sockets for a module to be inserted within. The module is then inserted into one of the one or more module test sockets on the module board and tested.